plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombies on Your Lawn
Zombies on Your Lawn is the song used in the credits of Plants vs. Zombies, composed and performed by Laura Shigihara , composer of the Plants vs. Zombies music. The music video, in which the lead singer is a Sunflower, was used as a promotional piece for the game as well as being the credits. Lyrics Sunflower! One, two, three chorus, in Day and Pool stages There's a zombie on your la-wn There's a zombie on your la-wn There's a zombie on your la-wn We don't want zombies on the la-wn Sunflower: I know your type: tall, dark, and dead You want to bite all the petals off of my head And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here (SFX: Noooo!) I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry You like the taste of brains we don't like zombies Football Zombie: I used to play football (Footba-all) Conehead Zombie: Road cones protect my head (Cone on his head) Screen Door Zombie: I have a screen door shield (Door Shield) All zombies: We are the undead! repeat chorus, in Night and Fog stages Sunflower: Maybe it's time to reevaluate I know you have a lot of food on your plate Brains are quite rich in cholesterol You're dead so it doesn't matter, Instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour Digger Zombie: I like your tricycle (cyc-le) Zombie with butter: There's butter on my head (oh on his head) Dolphin: (dolphin sound) I'm gonna eat your brains (oh no no no) All zombies: We are the undead! Dolphin speech bubble: We are SO the undead! repeat chorus, in Roof and Day stage Presented cast *Crazy Dave (being held by the Bungee Zombie that snatched him before the boss battle) *Sunflower *Melon-pult (Melon only) *Peashooter (4x) *Wall-nut (5x) *Fume-shroom (4x) *Puff-shroom (5x) *Sun-shroom (5x) *Repeater (5x) *Tall-nut (5x) *Snow Pea (4x) *Kernel-pult (5x) *Zombie (50x) *Dr. Zomboss *Bungee Zombie *Football Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Dolphin *Paralyzed Zombie (Zombie that was hit by butter) *Digger Zombie *Brains Video thumb|300px Trivia *The Sunflower's part is sung by Laura Shigihara. The Zombies's parts are sung by Plants vs. Zombies creator George Fan. *Shigihara used part of the Pool's daytime music to compose the tune for this song. *As the lyrics are displayed on the bottom of the screen, a brain functions as the bouncing ball pointer, indicating which word is being sung. *At the end of the video, a picture of the Cattail appears next to Laura Shigihara's name, possibly meaning that it is her favorite plant, or its design was related to her in some way. *The end of the video says the song was produced by "Bloom and Doom Records", the same company that makes the seed packets. **Technically, the seed packets are produced by "Bloom and Doom Seed Co." *An alternate Japanese version of the song was also created, entitled "Uraniwa ni Zombies ga!" Laura Shigihara created this version because she is half-Japanese. In this version, Shigihara sings the Sunflower's part. The Zombies's parts are sung by her father. *Some of the zombies are facing right, but the Digger Zombie faces left, despite normally facing in the opposite direction and not being hypnotized. *The Football Zombie says that it used to play football, but its Suburban Almanac entry states that it doesn't know what football is. *After the second time when the individual zombies speak, when the other zombies say "We are the undead!" the Dolphin says "We are SO the undead!"